I feel like dancing
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: Greg feels like dancing and Nick feels confused. Pre-slash N/G and mentioning of Yo!bling, GSR and Wedges. Oneshot


Thank you to **Glostarz** for being my beta!

And thanks to **Lily-G** for taking the time to point out all the remaining grammar/spelling mistakes, after I posted this story for the first time.

* * *

**I feel like dancing **

They had arrived at the bar two hours ago, a lot of alcohol had been consumed since then. The team was celebrating Catherine's birthday. Everybody from the nightshift had come to join the party, including the lab rats and the coroner. Since Ecklie left with a lame excuse about a half an hour ago, the atmosphere had gotten more cheerful and louder.

Nick was observing his colleagues while sipping his cold beer. He wasn't really feeling that cheerful and wasn't in the mood to join the other conversations. It felt right just to look at the others and let his mind drift.

It had been a crazy week. He had worked on a horrible murder case, involving two young children and their mother. Many double shifts had followed, but still there was no clue whom had killed the family. It bothered Nick that he couldn't find answers and he wasn't sure if they were able to close the case at all. He could still see the glazed eyes of the youngest girl, staring at him, while there was blood everywhere. He even had a dream about her and the rest of her family, laying motionless, staring at him with accusing looks in their lifeless eyes.

He couldn't understand how the others were so happy and cheerful while there was still a child murderer on the loose, able to kill again. Maybe he was too sensitive about cases like this and that bothered him sometimes as well.

Trying to think about something else, he focused on his colleagues again. He even tried to follow an animated story Warrick was telling the others. Quickly his eyes wandered around the bar again, watching his colleagues, whom were all too busy listening to Warrick to notice that he was observing them.

Catherine was absorbing every word Warrick was saying. Both of them were standing close to each other. Warrick was casually touching Catherine's arm to illustrate his story. Catherine was blushing and there was a smile on her face, she looked rather happy. Nick knew about Catherine's crush on his best friend. After Warrick married Tina Catherine was really upset about it and knowing this had made Warrick even feel guilty. When he divorced Tina not long after they got married, he went out on a date with Catherine. However, they decided that it was in their best interest to stay friends, best friends that is.

Next to Catherine stood Sara. She was drinking a beer straight from the bottle and was listening to Warrick's story, muttering a comment now and then. Behind her stood Grissom, a whiskey in his hand. A dreamy look was in his eyes, his other hand was casually resting on Sara's hip. As he watched Sara moved into the touch, their bodies were touching each other. Sara looked at Grissom with a loving smile on her face.

Nick was a bit surprised about that. He knew that something was going on between them, but he didn't realize that it was this serious. He was still looking at the odd couple, when he could feel Grissom staring at him. He had a panicked look on his face and his hand had already abandoned Sara's hip. Losing the contact Sara looked up, catching the direction of Grissom's stare. Now both of them were looking at Nick. Feeling a bit embarrassed that he was caught staring, Nick could feel his face burning up, blushing severely. He just lifted his beer bottle at the couple and made a 'my lips are sealed' motion with his finger and thumb. Receiving a wink from Grissom and a smile from Sara.

Quickly he looked away from them and focused his attention on the lab rats.

Mandy and Wendy were not listening to Warrick's story. It seemed like the two women were discussing if they would go ask two men, who where sitting behind the group, to go dancing with them. Jacqui was just looking at them with an amused smile on her face. Next to them were Brass, David and Doc discussing a case, but they were too far apart from Nick for him to hear the details. To be honest he didn't even want to hear all of it, he didn't want to think about his job at all. Hodges was standing a bit further away from the rest, he looked rather uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Nick caught him gazing at Wendy. He felt sorry for Hodges, the whole lab knew about his crush. However, Nick was very sure that they would never become a couple. Nick always thought that Hodges was a total kiss ass and very annoying. He never had much patience around that man and he couldn't believe that anyone would be able to spend all their time with him.

A bit behind the group were standing Bobby, Archie, Henry and Greg. The four men were whispering, while now and then they quickly looked back at their colleagues. When Archie caught Nick looking at them, he quickly whispered something to the others. Making Greg looking nervously at him. They were just staring at each other for a moment, when Bobby's comment made Greg turn his attention to the lab rats again.

Suddenly Nick's attention was pulled back towards his colleagues. Warrick had finished his story and he apparently had asked Catherine to dance with him. She was already pushing him towards the dance floor. They were closely followed by Jacqui and Bobby.

There were already many people on the dance floor, while a band was playing all kinds of songs. Nick spotted Wendy and Mandy, both of them dancing with the two men they were aiming for. While David shyly asked his long time ex-crush Sara to dance with him. Laughing Sara just pulled David along towards the other dancing colleagues.

The remaining men got together and had another beer. Nick was standing between Archie and Brass.

Suddenly out of the blue Greg announced: "I feel like dancing!"

The others just looked at him with a surprised look on their faces.

"Well, maybe you should ask someone to dance with you," Archie told him with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think I already see someone you could ask," Bobby added cheerfully.

"Yep, so do I," Greg answered the lab rat, with a grin plastered on his face.

Before Nick could register what was going on, Greg got a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Euhm….Greg? What are you doing?" Nick asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

"I already told you, I feel like dancing!" Greg almost shouted, to be heard over the loud music.

"But why don't you ask one of those women sitting at the bar?" Nick asked confused.

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. You're so clueless sometimes," Greg answered, while he turned Nick around to face him, "I don't want to dance with them, I want to dance with you!"

"But I never danced with a man before, don't you think it is a bit strange for two men to dance together?" Nick asked, almost shouting as well.

"No, why would that be strange?" Greg said, while he pulled Nick closer.

Nick wanted to argue more, but when Greg pulled him even closer and moved along with the music, he let his body take over and he started dancing as well. Inches apart, he could feel Greg's body heat against his own body. Soon forgotten were he was, he really got into the music. It felt a bit awkward to dance with a guy, but after a while it felt comfortable and normal.

When the band stopped playing, the whole crowd stopped dancing to applaud. Getting out of his trance, Nick looked around. However, nobody seemed to mind that the two men were dancing together. Just one other couple looked at them with a surprised look on their faces. But he could see Catherine smiling at him and Bobby was giving them the thumbs up.

When a slow song played next Greg just pulled him even closer without saying a word. Their bodies were pressed against each other, slowly moving to the rhythm. Greg laid his head on Nick's shoulder and his hands were gently stroking Nick back. Nick could feel his whole body tense at first, but within seconds he started to relax. Feeling braver he placed his hands on Greg's lower back. After a while his hands traveled further down until they were on Greg's firm buttocks. Surprised by this, Greg turned his face towards Nick's.

"Well there cowboy, I didn't believe you had it in you," he whispered in Nick's ear.

"Guess I am full of surprises," Nick answered, while he pulled Greg's butt forwards until their groins were touching causing both men to moan softly.

Greg just smiled at him and placed his head on Nick's shoulder again. Way too soon the song ended, to be followed by a more up-tempo song. But both men just continued slow dancing, totally unaware of their surroundings. They kept dancing, warm bodies pressed against each other, with their eyes closed. Until the last song was played and the band left the bar.

It wasn't until then that Nick opened his eyes again. He looked around and he could see his colleagues sitting at the bar. Apparently Doc, Brass, Hodges, David and Jacqui had already left because they were nowhere to be seen. When the gang saw that Nick had finally opened his eyes, they started cheering while holding their drinks up. The noise made Greg open his eyes as well, looking at their colleagues, with a smile on his face.

"I think we're really entertaining for them," Greg whispered, "They really don't have a life of their own."

The other customers at the bar were also looking at them, their attention caught by the loud cheering of the group of colleagues. Suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable by all their stares, Nick started to pull away from Greg. He just wanted to leave and forget what happened. It was just a mistake, a stupid mistake that shouldn't have been made in the first place. Why did he dance with Greg? He was a ladies man, he was not into men. No, sir, he should have danced with a woman, as other men would do. It was just a wrong decision he had made, letting Greg take the lead and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Greg wanted to say something and stop him. But before he could do anything, Nick just stammered an excuse and had to do his best not to run outside. Feeling the hurt look of Greg and the surprised look of the others made him walk even faster. Without saying a word he almost fled outside. When he was standing in the cool air outside of the bar, he just stood there, taking deep breaths in and out.

"Ok, this is not happing, this is so not happing," he repeated till he heard the bar door open.

Praying that it was not Greg he slowly turned around. Almost relieved he saw his best friend Warrick standing in front of him.

"Man, what is going on?" the taller man almost shouted, "Since when are you such a chicken?"

"What do you mean?" Nick said, trying to stay calm while avoiding his best friend's stare.

"Are you serious?" Warrick answered, "You and Greg are finally taking the first step and then you just run away from it all!"

"I…I don't know what happened," Nick mumbled.

"You don't know," Warrick repeated, "Well, that's just great, man."

Nick didn't know what to say, he just looked at his best friend, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.

"Ok, I'm trying to help you here. But it is up to you to take the next step," Warrick said.

"The next step?" Nick asked in a whisper.

"Come on, be a man. Go back inside and make it up to Greg!" Warrick answered, "Do you know that he had tears in his eyes when you ran away?"

"Really?" Nick whispered again, feeling even guiltier.

"Yes, really. Do you think I'm making this up, man?" Warrick said, getting impatient, "And Sara is ready to kick your butt, if you don't make it up to Greg."

"You're right, I acted like an asshole," Nick answered in his normal voice, "I guess I panicked."

"Did you panic while you were dancing with Greg?" Warrick curiously asked.

"Well, at first I…I…," Nick stuttered, "No, to be honest it felt comfortable and nice."

"Why did run off like that then?" Warrick asked confused.

"Everybody inside the bar was watching us and I don't want them to think that I'm gay," Nick quietly said, "But I guess I did enjoy dancing with Greg, even if it was a bit weird to be dancing with a man instead of a woman."

"I know you're gay, so does Sara and I am sure that everybody else has figured it out by now," Warrick stated, "You really have to stop worrying what other people might say or think."

"I'm not gay, Warrick!" Nick answered in an angry voice.

"You got to be kidding, man," Warrick said with a smile on his face, "I think that you are the only one that doesn't realize that you're gay."

"What? You all think I'm gay?" Nick answered surprised.

"When was the last time you dated a woman?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know, it's been a while," Nick admitted, "But I've been too busy to go out on a date with anyone."

"Too busy? Yeah right. But you weren't too busy to hang out with Greg after work," Warrick laughed.

"That is totally different," Nick tried to convince his best friend.

"Nicky, I love you man. But don't you think it's time that you come out?" Warrick said, while he gave Nick a friendly slap on the shoulder, "It's time to face the truth."

"I…I don't know what to say," Nick answered confused.

"Ok, man, just relax. There's nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual," Warrick answered, "But all those looks you give Greg, you're staring at his butt all the time. And when you're in the same room with him you only pay attention to him and forget everyone and everything around you."

Nick was just staring quietly at his best friend, listening to his arguments.

"I mean, you're the only one that actually listens to what he rambles about. And you always talk about him when he's not around. When he flirts with you, you always flirt back. Face it man, you're in love with him!" Warrick said with a smile on his face.

"He flirts with everyone in the lab," Nick said in a small voice.

"Well, he doesn't flirt with me that's for sure. And you're the only one that always flirts back," Warrick answered, "And when the two of you danced, you looked like a couple in love."

"I just like to be around Greg, I think he's a wonderful person," Nick said, "But that doesn't mean I'm gay or in love, does it?"

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky," Warrick sighed, "Stop worrying so much and just let your feelings guide you. And I mean your true feelings, not the way you think you're supposed to feel."

"I don't know what I am feeling, man," Nick answered, "I'm really confused right now."

"Do you know that Greg is in love with you?" Warrick said," I heard him talking about you with the lab rats. He really wanted to dance with you, but was afraid that you were going to reject him."

"And I just ran away like that. He must hate me right now," Nick confessed, while staring at the ground.

"You know, you acted like an asshole. But I think you still can make it up to him," Warrick said, "And I think you should be ready to take the next step, don't you?"

"I think I do want to take the next step with Greg," Nick admitted, "It felt so natural dancing with him. But that tiny voice in my head keeps saying it's wrong."

"I understand. But you shouldn't let other people rule your life, it's your decision. I think you should just be with someone you love and who loves you too. It doesn't matter if it's a man or woman," Warrick stated.

"Yeah…….I guess you're right. But I don't know if I can face the truth," Nick whispered.

"Nicky, listen to me. You're going to be fine. You're a great person and I love you no matter what," Warrick said, "I want you to be happy, and all you need now is a kick in the butt!"

"Yeah, but it's so hard to admit that I'm gay, it feels like I'm not living up to the expectations my family has for me," Nick answered, "I guess I always knew I was gay, but I tried to pretend I was straight. To make sure that I wasn't different from the rest."

"Come on, man. We all love you and just forget what your family will think. Don't you think that your happiness is more important?" Warrick said, while he friendly squeezed Nick's neck.

"Yeah," Nick almost whispered while he looked at his best friend.

"You and Greg have been chasing after each other for years, man. I think the two of you are made for each other. Just get your act together and take the next step!" Warrick stated.

"I know and I guess I really want to. But do you think he'll give me another chance?" Nick said in a timid voice.

"Yes, just go back and talk to him," Warrick said, "You know, because otherwise I have to give Brass his money back."

"What? Did you place a bet on us?" Nick asked shocked.

"Yes, of course and I was winning," Warrick answered with a smile on his face, "So, go back inside and make sure I can keep my money!"

Gently Warrick started pushing Nick inside the bar again, while he joined the waiting group of colleagues, leaving Nick standing at the door.

Nick could feel the stares of his friends making him feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, when he looked at Greg he felt really sorry. Greg was standing next to Sara, Archie and Bobby. They were talking to each other while Sara was gently stroking Greg's back. When Sara noticed that Nick was inside the bar again she looked at him angrily. She must have told the others that he was back because suddenly Bobby, Archie and Greg were all looking at him as well.

Taking a deep breath, Nick walked towards the others. Their conversation stopped and they were all just staring at him. When Nick met Warrick's eyes he was glad to see that his best friend gave him a nod. Feeling a bit braver, he stopped in front of Greg. The other man just looked up at him with a sad and surprised look on his face.

"Euhm….Greg, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick said, almost in a whisper.

However, before Greg could answer him, Sara got off from the barstool. "If you got something to say, you better say it now," she said in an angry voice.

When Greg didn't say anything and kept looking at him, Nick just started stammering an apology.

"I'm….I'm really sorry Greg," Nick stammered in a small voice," I don't know what had gotten into me, I guess I freaked out."

"You freaked out?" Sara almost shouted, "It didn't seem that you freaked out while you were dancing with Greg! And suddenly you freak out and run away like an idiot?"

"Sara, it's okay," Greg said, while gently pushing Sara back on the stool, "Thanks for sticking up for me, but I can handle it myself. Just say what you got to say", Greg said in a small voice, "And let's get it over with."

"I shouldn't have walked away like that, Greggo. It was a stupid thing to do and I'm really sorry," Nick admitted, still feeling the stares of his colleagues.

"I thought…..I didn't …..well, I really didn't expect you to run of like that," Greg said while he got off from the barstool.

"I know," Nick stated, "But can we please start over?"

"I don't know. Will you run away again?" Greg asked while he stood in front of Nick.

"No, I promise I'll stay with you," Nick answered while moving closer towards Greg.

"Promise?" Greg whispered, while he looked Nick straight in his eyes.

"Yes, I promise. Now, just come over here, please," Nick whispered while he pulled Greg into a hug.

"You better not hurt him again, otherwise I will hurt you!" Sara said, her voice less angry .

"I won't hurt you again," Nick whispered at Greg, while he gentle started stroking Greg's face with his thumb, "I promise, I'll take care of you."

"So, are you guys making it up the way it is supposed to go?" Archie asked laughing.

Nick just looked at Greg, his thumb still stroking the other man's cheek. He moved his head closer towards Greg's, until their lips touched. Gently Nick gave Greg a kiss on his lips, while in response Greg opened his mouth. Slowly Nick let his tongue enter the other man's mouth. He had finally taken the next step and it felt good.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
